After Tonight
by Arieko
Summary: After this, they both knew nothing would be the same between them. Their hidden and forbidden relationship would end but their feelings for each other would never perish; but even knowing that, Yang was able to finally convey her true reasons for falling for the shorter multi-colored girl. [One-Shot]!


**A/N: Well after watchign today's episode and thinking about it all during my math class; I decided to write this one shot between a couple of my favorite characters because... Aw who am I kidding LOOK AT THAT HEIGHT DIFFERENCE! Was I the only one who thought they were going to kiss or hug when Yang walked up to her on the train?! Only to be saddened by another RT cop out... I mean.. Anyways enjoy this one shot that literally took me like an hour!**

**Also I heard this pairing is called BananaSplit?**

_Yang knew she was going to face her again._

_She always knew it._

_Their relationship was always doomed to fail, but still; they persisted. _

_It was akin to Romeo and Juliet in a way…_

So here she was; staring at that girl who was so fond of everything white, pink, and brown once again. But this time things were different, things were going to end today, once and for all. Glancing to her left at Weiss, then to her right at Blake; Yang sighed. She knew what she had to do, but she had to be alone with _her_.

"You two go on ahead, this one's mine."

The words sounded as hallow as how Yang felt when she spoke them. Her body trembled with fear and a muted anger. Not particularly for her target, but for herself.

_Why does it have to be this way?_

She took up her combat stance and stared down her opponent. The girl adopted a combat stance once she noticed both Weiss and Blake about to run past her. Yang knew she couldn't fool around while her teammates were still present and reluctantly she lifted her arms and primed her weapon.

She locked eyes with her adversary and it felt as if there was an unspoken agreement. So Yang pulled back her gauntlet and fired; aiming way off her target, but just close enough to be believable. She felt a smile tug at her lips when she spotted the girl back flip away from the blast anyway and let her white and black themed teammates run past her and out of the train car; advancing further to their own fates.

The moment the door closed, Yang marched on up to the girl. With each step she felt a wave of emotions weigh her down. Seeing this girl again, after the last time she had held her, caressed her, kissed her, and confessed to her; it was too much to handle. But still Yang pressed on, she stomped right on up to the girl who stood waiting with an indifferent look on her face, but never breaking the eye contact the two held.

And finally they were face to face, well more like face to chest. Yang gazed down into the girl's pink and brown eyes and she felt her heart beat unlike any other time. She never knew why or how, but anytime she was in the proximity of this girl, this would always happen. Her chest would tighten, her nerves would go out of whack, and her stomach would do summersaults. It was what had drawn her to her all those weeks ago, right after that night on the town where she had first met her.

_Neo._

She watched the girl stare right back into her eyes as if she was peering into her soul. Neo; the girl that Yang Xiao Long had begun to fall for. She couldn't believe it, but she remembered the moment where she finally ran into the girl again, out and about in Vale. The amount of shock and anger she felt in that instance. The resumed battle that they shared, and what ultimately resulted in a guilty relationship. Yang knew she could never tell anyone about what had transpired between them, not even her younger sister Ruby.

She and Neo were on different sides. Two opposing forces in an upcoming war and neither of them had any urge to switch and join the other. But that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy the time they spent together. Where they could forget about all the plans set in motion to destroy everything the other held dear.

No.

When it was just the two of them, nothing else mattered in the world but their feelings for each other. And so Yang let the smile that had been kept under wraps, show. Glancing down into those mix of pink and brown eyes she felt joy and warmth, but she knew they were on borrowed time. As she smiled down at the one and only girl she had ever confessed her true feelings to, she noticed her eye colors flip flop between irises. Yang knew Neo only did that little trick for her, but what the girl didn't know was that that was the main reason that attracted Yang to her in the first place.

She thought it'd sound corny so Yang had never admitted _that _particular thing to her much shorter girlfriend, but maybe she would. One day?

But the familiar and most welcome sound in the world interrupted the brawler in her thoughts as she heard Neo speak; for the first time in ages it sounded like to Yang.

"D- Do we have to do this?" The shorter girl asked.

It was the most angelic sound in the world to Yang. To hear Neo's small and quiet voice resonate through her ears once again sent a jolt of electricity all throughout her body. Her senses felt renewed and Yang became very aware of what was to come now. Of course she didn't _want_ to do this, but they _had_ to.

This was no longer just about them anymore. It was about the thousands, if not millions of lives at risk now. They both knew what was at stake, but relentlessly they continued their forbidden relation. Although one thing they kept to themselves when out together; they would never give up the plans and secrets about the other. No matter how strongly they felt about each other, they shared that unspoken agreement.

So Yang couldn't hold her guilty for what they were faced with now. But she owed the girl a response of course. She only stared into the eyes as they flickered back and forth in color, but Yang couldn't bring herself to say anything. She had fought the girl two times already on two different occasions, but she knew this time it would be different.

It would be the end.

The end of their relationship as they knew it. She knew Neo felt just as reluctant as she did, but Yang took some comfort in knowing that at least they had this small moment to come to terms with it. This of course being her first true love.

And her first true break up.

"We do."

It was all Yang could manage to say. She couldn't fight the rising burning feeling in her body, but it wasn't her usual anger. It was sadness. An unbelievable wave of sadness and regret. For what could have been between her and Neo, now she would never know or ever find out. The world could be cruel at times, and not only was it over; but they knew they had to battle each other. If not now, then it would only be again in the future where they were surrounded by their respective allies. Where they couldn't show how they truly felt but with false emotion. Something neither one of the girls wanted to do.

And so Yang breathed out her breath with conviction. She'd give it her all against her now ex-girlfriend, no matter how much she _did_ _not_ want to do this, fate demanded it. They knew what they were toying with, just postponing the inevitable. So she would initiate it.

Their falling out.

Just as Yang cocked back her arm and let loose her first tears of many, she felt a new sensation on her lips. New but familiar.

She hadn't even realized that she had shut her eyes, as Neo's image was imprinted in her mind and was the only thing she saw anyway, but now Yang cracked open her eye lids and took in the sight right in front of her.

Neo had raised herself on her tip-toes and planted her lips on Yang's own. The girl's mesmerizing eyes were shut closed and Yang tasted all the emotion the girl was feeling right in this final moment. The heat and passion of just how wrong this was, but the delight and desire between them.

The sadness and hatred of what was going to take place in mere moments, and the regret and despair of hope.

But hope was a bitch. A cold hearted and uncaring deity. One Yang knew she should not think about, or _hope _for. There was no reversing this course of events befallen these two, but they would enjoy their last moments together, truly together.

And for one last time, just that one final time till the end of days, Yang fell into the intense burning kiss shared between them. But she wanted more, and so Yang got more.

She reached down and pulled her Neo up; placing her hands underneath the girl's soft thighs and lifting her up. She heard the small girl squeal but still the two held the kiss which only grew in unbridled lust and fervor. Yang gripped the girl's body with conviction as Neo wrapped her small legs around the blonde's waist interlocking the two in a rushed and loving embrace; as this would be the last time.

And just like all great things, their loving moment came to an end at the sound of a small explosion that was heard off in the distance. It slightly rumbled the swaying train car and their mood.

Neo unwrapped her legs around Yang and Yang let the girl down gently, and finally they broke their meeting of lips, with the only evidence of it having taken place being the small trail of saliva that still connected their mouths. But even that was broken as both girls backed further away from each other.

"One last question, Yang? Please?" Neo pleaded, her voice high pitched and beautiful.

Yang never could say no to the girl for most things, and so the blonde nodded her head; not trusting her voice at the moment.

She bore into Neo's eyes as the girl still opted to do her color change trick before she glanced down at her white boots as if unsure of what she wanted to ask, but Yang would not rush her. Even if they were at the end of their borrowed time, Yang would wait an eternity for the multi colored girl who had stolen her heart.

"W- What made you fall for me?" She finally asked, looking up at her with big wide and curious eyes.

Yang felt her smile come back; it was her one and true secret from Neo. She never had told the girl that but she still didn't want to; even if she knew this would be the last time they could speak to each other like this, so lax. But she intended to keep it a secret.

"I- It's my secret, Neo." Yang muttered shakily.

She needed to get past this part, the hard part. She needed to get her mind off this or she wouldn't be able to focus on what was to come. No matter how strongly she felt about Neo, she knew the girl wouldn't hold back against her and so Yang wouldn't either. It would be their final meeting of bodies as they fought and to hold back meant to not hold the other in a high respect enough to give it their all.

And so with uttering those final words, taking her secret to her grave with her when the time comes, Yang finally adopted her combat stance, and watched on with fascination and remorse as Neo did the same.

And finally it began.

The emotions of love and want soon evaporated as Yang threw punches and kicks every which way; watching on as Neo skillfully dodged all her attacks and attempts to land a blow. But quickly Yang found herself smiling through the fight and watched as Neo ducked under a left hook as the girl also adopted a grin.

They both were having fun with each other, even if they were potentially trying to now kill the other, but nothing could ever erase their past memories shared together. It seemed as if that was all that was on their minds as they clashed and battled.

But as their fight continued, their thoughtful memories evaporated into anxiety and finally anger. Yang knew Neo was the better fighter only using her parasol but still she brawled on relentlessly; until she left herself too open and too late realized what was happening. Neo grabbed her and with force that didn't seem to fit the smaller girl; hurl her towards the ceiling of the train car, slamming her head against it only to be met with the sensation of falling back to the ground.

Yang felt herself slipping at the blow. She willed her eyes to stay open though, and smiled at which would probably be her one final thought. It wasn't of Ruby or her teammates, or even her long lost mother. It was of how she hadn't even had the chance to fully utilize her semblance and give Neo a taste of what she _really_ was made of.

But she continued eyeing the girl as she pulled a sword from her parasol, a weapon that Yang had no idea the girl even possessed, but froze. Yang spotted it, the clear droplets forming under the girl's mismatched eyes.

Tears.

Seeing her ex cry in front of her only caused Yang to shut her eyes, not wanting to witness it. She knew Neo didn't want to kill her, but Yang knew if she would die she'd rather it be at the hands of her. Although she couldn't will herself up and her aura wasn't working, Yang fought the urge to call out to the girl and beg her to stay her blade. It would be unbecoming of a warrior to do such a thing.

But Yang kept her eyes closed, only seeing Neo's coveted smile in her mind as she waited. The only sounds coming to her ears were muted booms of explosions, the rackety sounds of the train car on rails, and the soft sobs of Neo.

Then a voice.

"P- Please tell me, Yang. I n- need to know. What was it?" The angelic voice asked once more.

Yang felt her own burning tears pooling underneath her eyelids and formed a shaky humorless smile on her face, but kept her eyes shut still.

_I did in fact promise to take this secret to the grave, but I guess I'm heading there sooner rather than later._

And so Yang decided to tell her first and short lived last true love her deepest secret about her, the reason what caused her to fall in love with her in the first place.

"Your eyes."

And that was it. Yang felt herself falling out of consciousness and knew that this was it. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see what was going to happen to her, but knowing whose hands it would be by. And just with that she was okay with it. She had lost at the hands of Neo.

The final sounds that echoed out in Yang's mind though were that of Neo's increased sobbing at hearing her answer.

And finally succumbing to the numb feeling in her mind, Yang fell into a deep and bottomless slumber, thankful for at least not being aware she wouldn't feel any pain at the incoming death.

But deep down she knew; she knew it had to be one of them. And with it being her she was thankful, Yang knew she wouldn't have been able to do it herself if the roles were reversed.

Forcing her smile to remain on her lips, Yang mouthed one final sentiment before the end.

_"I love you, Neo."_


End file.
